


Clear your browser history like a normal person

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, More plot than i thought would happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: Lena comes over for Netflix and ends up with zero chill.





	1. Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Leapyearbaby29 for the prompt

_Everyone, no matter how refined, had a stash of porn.”_ _  
_ _-Tinnean_

  


Kara was the second fastest person alive. The first being Barry of course. That did not save her this time around though. The day had started nice enough. Lena was going to come over and watch The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Kara because she had fallen in love with the show when she had first fallen to Earth and Lena because she was a fan of Kate McKinnon. Even the aliens behaved and the evil genius decided to vacation.

 

Kara had just gotten all the popcorn popped and opened the door for Lena. And Rao was she gorgeous tonight. Kara had seen her in all sorts of fancy dresses but it was Lena in a pair of jeans and a MIT sweatshirt that was her favorite. Kara would blame everything that happened after on Lena coming over dressed like that.

 

Kara sputtered and said something about making herself at home. All that did was make Lena smirk and her eyebrow go up and that sure didn't help anything at all. Kara got redder and that damn eyebrow went even higher up.

 

So, Kara had to go and tell Lena to go get the Netflix setup will she went and got the ice cream out of the freeze. (And while she was at it stick her head in the freezer as well) It was at that moment that Kara remember something very important. Something that if she would never want Lena to see and get the wrong idea on. Kara started running towards the computer but it was not quick enough.

 

Lena had opened it and saw the last site that Kara was on. The last site of that kind that Kara will ever visit.

 

“I would ask what this is but that is obvious.” Lena looked the cat who swallowed the canary.

 

“It is for a report for CatCo.” Kara was pretty pleased with her quick response. And people said she could not be sneaky.

 

“Oh? Well I was not aware of any articles in the works about the porn industry.” Lena really needed to close that laptop. Or at the very least pause it.

 

“Yeah. You know Snapper! All concerned about the industry! Such a carrying guy he really is!” Kara moved to get close to the laptop but that put her touching Lena and that was not helping anything.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“How about we pause this Lena?”

 

“Or not. I am all for you getting a head start on work. And if this for Snapper then I know if it is not turned in the day before it is assigned then you are late.”

 

Kara was really going to have Alex check and see if some kryptonite in the building. She did not feel great. And then Kara did something that if she had taken more time to think about would not have happened. Then again why look when you fly?

 

“Sure. It would not hurt to have another perspective on it. I mean more the merrier right?”

 

“In this video it sure looks like they wanted to try and see if that rule applies.” Lena sat down on the couch and motioned for Kara to sit beside her.

 

Screw Kryptonite it was more like the opposite. She felt everything. Kara could hear a fly in the next apartment over and she could also feel something starting to build up in her chest. Still Kara leapt.

 

“Yes. Though I have seen this one. I think that this one is a better option.” With a steadiness that Kara didn't feel she clicked on the next video. It went from a lesbian orgy to a Supergirl lookalike and someone who was dark headed. (They were supposed to look like Lena though Kara only knew that because the Supergirl look alike said her costars name a bunch)

 

“I must say that I agree. Though I much prefer to be the one using a strap on.” Lena looked really calm and if Kara could not hear her heartbeat she would not know anything was wrong.

 

Kara was regretting this choice almost immediately. Because those groans and the idea of Lena as a top was just not helping her problem going on down south.

 

As the Supergirl look a like and the fake Lena got it on. Lena turned and stared at Kara. It was almost as if she was making a decision.

 

“So…. Kara?” For the first time Lena looked a bit scared.

 

“Yeah Lee?”

 

“Tell me the truth now.”

 

“About?”

 

Lena had inched closer and her thigh was touching Kara's.

 

“What do you think of the girl of steel?”

 

“Huh? I mean I think that she is alright. I mean she really is a huge help with my articles and everything.”

 

“No. What do you think She is like in the bedroom?”

 

“Supergirl probably just dates lady justice. I mean why would she need another person on her life?”

 

“I am sure that she gets all hot and bothered after a fight. And I mean come on. Have you seen those arms? They are really nice.”

 

Kara just could not say a word. She was for the first time in her life speechless.

 

“You know Kara that you look a lot like her?”

 

“I wish I could look like her.”

 

Lena groaned and muttered something that sounded like fuck it.

 

“You are her Kara. I thought that I would wait until you were ready to tell me but I am done waiting.”

 

“It had nothing to do with you being a Luthor!”

 

“I know Kara and I don't care.”

 

Lena had turned her entire body to face Kara. If Kara was not freaking out about the fact that Lena knew then she would have been freaking out over that.

 

“What I do care about is that I have been into you for a while. Now if you don't want me to kiss you then please say so. Because from the porn that you are watching I think you are into the idea as well.”

 

All Kara could do was nod. And Rao. That kiss was amazing. Lena was demanding and yet so fragile. It was so much like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally had some free time and got a bit tipsy and wrote this so sorry. I have decided to add Wonder Woman in the next chapter though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for validation through people that I will never meet.

Lena pulled Kara on top of her and moved her hands beneath her shirt. Lena was putting a hand on her nipple and pulling at it. As Lena went to take Kara’s shirt off the phone rang with the X File’s theme song. 

 

Lena stopped and Kara was about to throw the phone into space. 

 

“Do you need to get that?” 

“Nah it is just Alex. If it is important than she will call again.”

 

Then the phone started ringing again. 

 

“The world hates me. It must hate me.” 

 

Lena laughed and said “Darling if it hates you then I am it's mortal enemy. Go save the world.”

  
  


So, with more than a few grumbles and curse words Kara left. The poor alien didn't know what hit it. Kara tired to not take her sexual frustration on it but it was not easy. Alex stopped her right before she could take off. 

 

“You all right Supergirl?,

 

“Yeah! I am great! Completely normal and everything is super fine. Now if you don't need me then I am leaving…….”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if you could fill out this paperwork?”

 

Kara was mentally at two different places right now. One was filling out stupid paperwork and being a complete professional. The second was thinking about how Lena would look bent over a couch. Especially, the couch in Lena's old office. 

 

Kara was not sure when Rao had blessed her with the gift of inner peace but it was appreciated in the next two weeks. She was all for announcing her relationship with Lena to the world and all surrounding planets but Lena wanted to keep things quiet. Lena didn't want the media getting wind of it and then making out that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. 

 

Kara didn't want to rub it in Alex’s face that she had a new and awesome relationship when Alex had been dumped so soon. Which led Kara to telling Alex she was busy writing a story and Kara to actually having Lena bent over the couch in her apartment. 

 

Kara was admiring Lena’s fine ass while pushing the strap on into her. 

 

“Do you want me to smack that ass?”

 

“Please Kara. Please smack it.”

 

“You have been such a bad girl. You really deserve it.”

 

Kara gave Lena a couple decent smacks. And Lena let out a long moan. 

 

“You like my spankings? You are such a dirty girl.”

Lena just groaned. All of this would have been fine and probably would have just ended in a nice orgasm for both parties but then of course Alex had to open the door. 

 

Kara normally could have heard anyone approaching for miles but Lena had such a nice ass. Also she really like living out her Supergirl and Luthor fantasy. Which is why Kara was wearing the Supergirl suit and probably why Alex yelled for bleach extra loud. 

 

Kara tired to pull out of Lena and face Alex but the purple silicone was not helping anything. 

  
Alex’s DEO training finally kicked in and she tilted her entire head up at the ceiling. 


End file.
